


Until Our Marrows Mix

by cuddlewithacorpse



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Crying, Disembowelment, Force-Sensitive Hux, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Monster Kylo Ren, Pain, Teasing, Torture, Vivisection, Voyeurism, no editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlewithacorpse/pseuds/cuddlewithacorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posted tumblr drabbles. (PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, THESE ARE GROSS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ren lie still on his back, the sensation had started gently, two then three and four hands pressing delicately on his abdomen. the ghostly light touch of fingers stroking over him had goosebumps raising on his flesh, he couldn’t see hux from where he was, lying down, but he could practically feel his appreciation for the easy responsiveness of his body. 

after moments of the gentle touches ren thought hux might torture him with them forever, until he felt the impossible press of the fingers through his skin. they dug deeper, wriggling around muscle and sinew and between ribs until they found what they were looking for. ren stifled a groan, it _hurt_ , but he was willing, always willing, to take whatever hux gave him.

the feeling of hands inside him, three and four and maybe five, he felt as though his abdomen was full to bursting, though he knew if he were to look down it would look the same as it always did. the pain elevated as hux began stroking over organs, the hands of the force moving swiftly over smooth, wet tissue, ren moaned, the sensation shooting pain through his entire body, but making him shiver with pleasure. 

he felt tears spring to his eyes and hux’s hands stroked and squeezed without a care, he could feel his insides sliding out of placed, moved into whatever arrangement hux deemed the most attractive. _you like this don’t you?_ hux’s voice purred in the back of his head, he whimpered in response, he didn’t need to answer, the obvious tent of his trousers was enough. _you’d let me do whatever i want to you, wouldn’t you?_ hux’s voice came again as he gave a particularly rough squeeze to one of ren’s lungs. 

ren nodded wildly, his breath punched out of him by hux’s actions, and by his own obscene moans. hux dug his nails into a bit of tissue and ren cried out loud, grinding his hips upward in a desperate attempt to get hux to attend to his leaking cock. the sound of hux’s chuckle came from the other side of the room as the hands of the force withdrew, stroking his insides lovingly as they did so. “you’re such a good boy, kylo ren, always so eager for me.” hux murmured, stepping over ren and placing his flesh and blood hands over his stomach. ren nodded again, tears flowing down his face and a dazed smile on his face.

hux was right, he would let him do whatever he wanted, as long as hux was the one doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gross gross gross (seriously gross shit here, gore and nastiness, please be careful)

hux is panting hard, flat on his back, folded nearly in half with his knees hooked over ren’s shoulders as he drives into him. he can’t stop the obscene, keening sounds that spill from his mouth as ren’s hips snap forward, fast and rough and deep, as his claws dig into his sides, and his teeth sink into his neck, his shoulder, his bicep. he can feel blood dripping onto him from ren’s teeth, his own blood, warm and coppery, the scent heady and endlessly arousing. when he manages to pry open his eyes and meet ren’s he moans again, ren’s are half closed, solid inky black, glinting and wild in the half-light. looking into them sparks fear in some dormant, beaten down fight or flight center of his brain as the beast dips his head down to lap at the salty mixture of blood and sweat welling in the hollow of hux’s throat. 

he vaguely feels ren’s hands wandering, almost registers the wild look in his eyes at each taste of his blood, but he’s too far gone to give anything more than a passing thought until he feels those long dark claws digging into the soft flesh of his stomach. he groans in both pain and arousal as they dig deeper, until ren’s hand sinks into his gut and twists in the warm wet mess it’s created. the feeling of ren recklessly gripping his intestines is jarring in it’s eroticism, and hux finds himself shouting and arching his back into the touch. 

ren pulls his hand back after a moment of searching, yanking a tangled blood soaked mess from the ragged wound. hux looks down at it, his eyes glassy and heavily lidded, his mouth swollen and bitten and dripping drool, and whimpers. they’re beautiful, pinks and reds and browns drowned in blood, shiny and smooth. he can’t help but reach up, his fingers tentatively stroking the tissue, and then becoming more insistent. ren is still driving into him incessantly, but his mind is slow, sluggish, and he can focus on nothing more than the wet slide of his fingers over the organs gripped in ren’s claws. hux grips them tighter after a moment, the gentle strokes suddenly not enough.

he’s pulling them from ren’s hand then, grabbing them with his own, stroking and pulling them about, reaching deeper still into his own abdomen to pull out more until he’s soaked in blood and his hands are too full. he reaches down then, his hands wet and wrapped in his own insides, to grip his cock. the smooth slide of the wet, warm tissue on him is enough to have his head spinning even further into the abyss. he only needs to stroke himself a handful of times before he’s cumming, spurting in thick ropes into his stomach and over the mess he’s made of himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> voyeurism and such (no gore or violence in this one)

ren’s rooms are sealed without even a sliver of light coming through when hux approaches. he uses his override codes, sure that ren is likely too occupied with some magic nonsense to let him in. inside the rooms are dimly lit, and the smell of some spiced incense is thick in the air (in any other situation hux would chastise an officer for burning anything aboard a star destroyer, but he’s learned to pick his battles with ren) he takes a second to gain his bearings, remembering the ship’s schematics quickly and the fact that ren’s quarters are simply a mirrored version of his own. 

he turns on his heel intent on entering the area he uses as an office, when he hears a sound, a deep rumbling groan, like that of a beast defending it’s territory. for a moment hux freezes, fearing something less than human lurks in ren’s rooms, but the sound comes again, this time slightly higher pitched an distinctly human. it takes him hearing the sound one more time to realize what it is and his cheeks heat instantly: it’s a moan of pleasure. 

hux weighs his options, there’s a chance ren hasn’t even noticed he’s there, too engrossed in his own pleasure, and that he could slip away, unnoticed. on the other hand, he finds himself morbidly curious, what does a man like ren get off on? what does his face look like under that mask, contorted in pleasure taken from his own hand? hux finds himself moving before he’s even made a decision, taking the few silent steps towards the bedroom. 

the lights are dimmed in the bedroom as well, but hux can make out enough to see what’s happening. ren is on his knees and elbows, his head rested on his arms, one hand crooked behind him, fingers pushed inside himself. his back arches with every move his hand makes, and even in the low light hux can see the slick dripping down his wrist and thighs, it’s absolutely obscene, the soft, slick sounds and ren’s moans. hux finds himself hard almost immediately, a hand finding it’s way down to palm himself, he bites down hard on his cheek to keep himself from groaning out.

ren’s thighs are shuddering and hux can tell from the soft mewling sounds he’s making that he’s close. hearing ren’s voice without his helmet is a heady rush, even though it’s high and tight with his arousal hux can tell that the vocoder only deepens it so much, the majority of ren’s bravado is his own. hux finds himself wondering what ren would sound like if it were hux’s fingers buried in him, or his cock, if he’d moan as sweetly for him as he does for himself. hux rocks into his hand at the thought, discovering he’s nearly as close and desperate as the man before him. 

when ren cums he shouts into the darkness, his thickly muscled thighs shaking and then giving out under him, he drops onto his stomach and ruts out his release against the mattress. hux watches, utterly enthralled by the animal sounds ren makes and the way his body writhes, sweat soaked and roiling with highly trained muscle. hux finds his release only seconds after ren, hardly having to touch himself before he’s shoving a hand into his mouth to stop from moaning as he ruins his trousers. he stands for a moment to catch his breath, evening his breathing and silently pleading for ren not to hear him. his pleas are ignore though, when ren rolls over and sits up, fixing his eyes on hux’s even in the darkness. “enjoy the show, general?”


End file.
